Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $6\dfrac{2}{7}+11\dfrac{2}{8} = {?}$
Explanation: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {6} + {\dfrac{2}{7}} + {11} + {\dfrac{2}{8}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {6} + {11} + {\dfrac{2}{7}} + {\dfrac{2}{8}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=17 + {\dfrac{2}{7}} + {\dfrac{2}{8}}$ Simplify each fraction: $= 17 + {\dfrac{2}{7}} + {\dfrac{1}{4}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 17+\dfrac{8}{28}+\dfrac{7}{28}$ Add the fractions: $= 17+\dfrac{15}{28}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 17\dfrac{15}{28}$